A su lado
by Dev Fanfiction
Summary: (DBS) Porque la gente que estuvo y sigue con él, las decisiones tomadas, los errores y pecados del pasado moldearon al Vegeta actual, al saiyajin, guerrero, padre y esposo. One shot inspirado en capítulo 77 de DBS


Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **Nota:** One shot inspirado en el capítulo 77 de Dragon Ball Super.

* * *

 **A su lado**

* * *

—Estoy embarazada —dijo cuando lo vio bajar por las escaleras, desde el segundo piso. No lo pensó, simplemente lo soltó. Se había enterado en la mañana luego del tercer test de embarazo positivo y tuvo la reafirmación durante una cita en la tarde con el doctor.

Vegeta vestía su armadura nueva y terminaba de ajustarse los guantes. Ya tenía todo listo para su viaje; la nave con combustible, provisiones y lo necesario para sobrevivir el tiempo que le tomase transformarse en súper saiyajin, porque eso era lo más importante para él, ser el más fuerte y acabar con los Androides y luego Kakarotto.

—No me molestes —respondió hastiado, en dirección a la cocina por algo para comer antes de partir.

—No creas que voy a ser tan patética como para intentar frustrar tu viaje con esto. —No se movió del sofá, pero si se giró para poder mirarlo y hablarle directamente, aunque él no se volteara a mirarla—. Sé que no te importa —dijo con más resentimiento del que aparentaba.

—Perfecto. Entonces cierra la boca y no me hagas perder el tiempo. —No supo si Bulma le dijo algo más porque se alejó lo suficiente para no oírla. Por un momento pensó que aparecería en la cocina para gritarle como acostumbraba, pero no fue así. Minutos después abandonaría el planeta y no sabría de ella hasta después que diera a luz a su hijo.

Su primer hijo.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

—¡Vamos, mamá! ¿Cuál es esa sorpresa que nos tienes? —insistió Trunks por décima vez.

Se encontraba en la sala junto a su mamá, mientras que Vegeta continuaba sentado en el sofá intentando mirar la televisión, pero el niño se movía y hablaba tanto que era difícil.

—Ten un poco de paciencia. Tenemos que esperar a tus abuelos. —Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Dejó un par de bolsas de compras sobre la mesa de centro y se sentó en el brazo de un sillón.

—¡Pero mamá! No sé a qué hora van a llegar los abuelos y yo quiero saber ya. —Apoyó las manos en las rodillas de su mamá y dio unos brinquitos debido a la ansiedad.

Bulma rio por su reacción y acarició su cabello.

—Sí que eres impaciente, ¿no puedes esperar un par de horas?

Vegeta notó la mirada de Bulma en repetidas ocasiones, y mientras madre e hijo intentaban negociar la noticia, la mirada de los adultos se cruzó en más de una ocasión.

—¡Por favor, mamá!

—Ya, está bien, pero será un secreto entre nosotros.

—¡Sí! Lo prometo —dijo con el ceño fruncido y serio para que viera que hablaba de verdad.

Bulma hizo una pequeña pausa antes de hablar. Volvió a intercambiar miradas con Vegeta, pero para decir la noticia lo hizo mirando a los ojos de su hijo.

—Trunks, vas a tener un hermanito.

Lo que se habló después de eso Vegeta no lo recuerda, pero Trunks no dejaba de hacer preguntas y saltar feliz porque por fin tendría un hermano para poder jugar todo el día, tal y como Goten tuvo a Gohan antes que se casara y fuera de casa. Bulma, feliz respondió a todas las inquietudes de su hijo y los detalles técnicos se los guardó para su madre o quien estuviera interesado.

Vegeta solo recuerda mirar a Bulma y no escuchar nada. Lucía tan feliz y en calma, más radiante que nunca, mientras que él no pudo evitar evocar todo lo que vivieron los primeros años juntos, su ausencia e incluso aquella ocasión que Gero hizo explotar la nave donde ella y su hijo estaban y él no hizo nada al respecto porque simplemente no le importaba. Todos esos recuerdos vinieron a él como una cachetada violenta, mientras ella sonreía feliz y hablaba con el hijo de ambos.

—¡Son los abuelos! —gritó Trunks emocionado al escuchar sus voces desde la cocina—. ¡¿Puedo decirles?!

—Por supuesto, pero prime... —No terminó de hablar y Trunks ya había partido corriendo a toda velocidad.

Bulma aprovechó el momento para ir a sentarse al lado de Vegeta que continuaba mudo y observándola. Se recargó en su hombro y puso una mano en su pierna.

—Lo sé. No tienes que decir nada —susurró y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla.

El hombre continuó mudo y se limitó a pasar un brazo por sobre su hombro, el cual apretó con un poco más de fuerza de lo normal. Fue todo lo que pudo hacer en ese momento.

Lamentablemente el contacto no duró mucho, ya que Trunks regresó de la cocina junto con sus abuelos que gritaban dichosos por tan maravillosa noticia.

Bulma se separó de Vegeta para llevar el escandalo un poco más lejos de él. Pensó que se iría, ya que detestaba los gritos agudos de su madre, pero se quedó ahí, a su lado, en silencio y mirándola.

Esa noche no durmió nada. Intentó, pero no lo logró, ni siquiera sintió deseos de entrenar para agotarse y conciliar el sueño. Se mantuvo junto a Bulma y la contempló dormir. Había algo que sentía en su interior y no lo dejaba en paz y no se iría hasta en varios meses más.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

Seis meses después…

—Tengo que estar a su lado… —dijo a Goku y Wiss, que no entendían la razón de su negativa.

En cuanto se marcharon y Vegeta quedó solo, volvió la vista hacia la terraza, donde Trunks y el hijo de Kakarotto llevaban a Bulma cosas deliciosas para comer.

Otra sonrisa inconsciente se coló por sus labios. El ver a su mujer en ese estado le provocaba algo que jamás había experimentado. No pudo evitar pensar en los errores del pasado, en sus pecados y las repercusiones que tuvieron en sus dos personas más importantes. En ese tiempo no lo vio, ni siquiera lo pensó, estaba tan cegado en ser el más fuerte que jamás notó que la motivación para alcanzar ese poder oculto se encontraba a su lado. Eran ellos dos.

Bulma jamás le reprochó el haberla abandonado durante su primer embarazo, tampoco el dejarlos morir cuando Gero hizo estallar la nave, ni su rechazo a Trunks en sus primeros años de vida y pese a tantos errores continuaba a su lado, alentándolo, ayudándolo con sus trajes de combates y entrenamientos, con su eterna compañía y amor. Ciertamente no merecía la vida que vivía ahora, con ella y Trunks, pero ahí estaba, en la misma casa que lo albergó hace tantos años, pero con otra mentalidad y actitud.

Sabía que no importara todo lo que hiciera, jamás podría redimir sus errores, ni borrar el sufrimiento de Bulma o las preguntas de Trunks por un padre ausente, pero estaba vivo y los tenía a su lado para protegerlos, porque eran su familia, lo que nunca buscó, pero ahora necesitaba tanto.

Bulma sintió la mirada de Vegeta y le hizo una seña de saludo, junto con una sonrisa. Estaba de excelente humor. Este embarazo había sido tranquilo en todo aspecto, ni siquiera tuvo nauseas matutinas y casi no le dolían los pies, y lo mejor de todo es que tenía la excusa perfecta para comer todo lo que quisiera.

—¿Niños, pueden ir a buscar más fruta por favor? Vayan todos, así aprovechan de comer algo en la cocina —dijo Bulma a los niños y los ayudantes que tenía pegados a ella casi todo el tiempo.

—¡Sí! —dijo Trunks.

Y antes que Vegeta llegara volando al balcón, los cinco ya habían desaparecido.

—Pensé que Goku te había invitado a entrenar con Wiss —dijo Bulma en cuanto Vegeta se sentó a su lado.

El hombre se cruzó de brazos y la miró, serio. Por supuesto que no se iría ahora, podía entrenar por su cuenta, pero abandonarla jamás, no otra vez.

—¿Pensaste que me iría? —No fue capaz de neutralizar el tono de su voz al sentirse dolido y preocupado por sus palabras. Bulma debía saber que siempre estaría con ella y si todavía no lo tenía claro, se esforzaría en hacerlo.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió feliz, y tomó su mano—. Sabía que no te irías, y por eso te amo.

El ceño de Vegeta se arrugó más y su rostro se tornó tan rojo que le arrancó una carcajada a su mujer.

Bulma adoraba ponerlo incomodo con solo decirle que lo amaba y si bien él no lo decía con palabras, sus actos hace tiempo demostraron sus sentimientos hacia ella y Trunks.

—Ya deberías entrar. Se está poniendo frío —dijo en un intento de cambiar el tema, pero ella no lo dejó.

—Aún es temprano, estoy muy bien aquí, además estás tú para cuidarme. —Llevó la mano de Vegeta hasta su vientre, donde su hijo o hija pateaba, ansioso de nacer—. Siéntelo. Será todo un guerrero y podrás entrenarlo, solo espero que sea lindo como yo.

No respondió. Se concentró en sentir al nuevo integrante de la familia. Ya llevaba meses tocando el vientre de su mujer, pero era algo que continuaba poniéndolo nervioso, ya que era la primera vez que sentía algo así. Por un momento se imaginó un niño de cabello y ojos negros, un guerrero poderoso que lo haría sentir orgullo, tal y como Trunks.

—O tal vez, podría ser una niña —dijo Bulma, sin retirar su mano sobre la de Vegeta.

—¿Una niña? —susurró y debió mirar a Bulma a los ojos, luego regresó su atención al su vientre y otra sonrisa se escapó de su boca.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

Y bueno, no podía quedar atrás del homenaje que han hecho a Vegeta y al capítulo 77 de DBS. Al igual que todas, he quedado más enamorada de Vegeta y su decisión de no abandonar a Bulma. En este capítulo demostró ser un hombre de verdad y lo adoro y amo más que nunca, en todas sus dimensiones, decisiones y errores. Después de todo, todo su pasado lo llevó a ser como es ahora.

Tambien quise hacer el one shot desde el lado de Bulma. Creo que es de las mujeres más inteligentes del planeta y también emocionalmente hablando. Fue capaz de continuar con Vegeta pese a todas las que le hizo en un comienzo y eso es asombroso, pero bueno, ella pudo ver algo más allá, incluso que el mismo Vegeta y afortunadamente para ella (y nosotras) no se equivocó.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic se tomen el tiempo para dejar comentario.

Se viene el torneo, con nuevos personajes y la aparición de antiguos, así que va a estar muy interesante.

Nos vemos en una siguiente lectura.

Miles de besos,

Dev.

06/02/2017.


End file.
